


Initiation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Force Bond [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Dark Romance, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Hurt Poe Dameron, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron Whump, Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, again in a twisted way, in a twisted way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo’s interrogation of Poe has unforeseen consequences.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help with this idea.

He couldn’t see Poe Dameron’s surroundings, but he could see Poe, and Poe was in danger. It wasn’t something that Kylo Ren would have ordinarily cared for, but Poe Dameron was in danger, and it wasn’t just the matter of losing a potential asset — they still needed to capture the BB unit — but the matter of losing Poe...

Losing Poe again was unacceptable. He had already lost Poe at Yavin, no, left him behind, and doing it again — it was unacceptable. He couldn’t do this. 

He had to find him. Had to find out where he was. Save him. 

***

Poe almost didn’t know where he was or who he was when he woke up, but he could see the masked figure. The masked figure, almost avian in nature, staring down at him with its cold, dead eyes — and Poe fumbled for his blaster. Stang it, where was his blaster? It must have gotten lost in the crash. 

The crash...

It was there that he remembered. He was in the smoking remains of a TIE fighter. They’d been shot down, he and Finn. Finn wasn’t here, though. Was Finn...

Even that thought hurt. If that was the case, then Finn’s moment of freedom was over too soon. He’d deserved better. He...

” ‘Finn’?” the masked figure said disdainfully. “That’s more than slightly friendly for a trooper you just met.”

”You don’t know anything about him. What are you doing here anyway?”

”I could ask the same of you.” The figure known as Kylo Ren turned around, looked around at the dusty surroundings of Jakku, almost as if he didn’t really see them. “Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you.”

This couldn’t be happening. This had to be heatstroke, this had to be anything but...whatever it was. Yeah. Heatstroke. He just had to get out of there...

He stumbled out of the TIE fighter’s remains, looking across the desert of Jakku. It seemed to stretch out, actually, for miles and miles. He didn’t know how he could make it, actually. But he had to get out of here somehow. 

***

”You think that the Force will lead us to Dameron?” 

That was what Hux said even as Kylo explained what he saw. Disdainful, disbelieving. Kylo supposed he should have known that Hux would react like that; Hux was fundamentally a man of science, not the Force. Not to mention he had a certain animosity towards Kylo — a feeling that, Kylo knew, was more than mutual. 

“I know what I saw,” Kylo said. “Add that the TIE fighter crashed on Jakku and it’s very likely that Poe Dameron is here. We’ll take him alive. And unharmed. The same with the droid.”

“If I didn’t know better, Ren, I’d say you had a personal investment in this Resistance vermin.”

”That,” Kylo said coldly, “Is none of your concern. For your sake, General, I suggest you find Dameron — and quickly.”

He walked away. He would find Poe Dameron, no matter what the cost, and he would get what he wanted. That was a guarantee. 

Of course, there was the matter of how this bond had formed. Had someone taught Poe? Had they already found Skywalker? Or maybe the General or Maz Kanata had taught Poe? Of course they would have chosen Poe. Someone from Ben Solo’s past, left behind, loved...

Ren didn’t know. But he knew that he would get answers out of Poe, no matter what. 


	2. Nowhere to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes to, only to have new problems on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe came to, he was in some sort of marketplace, with a girl kneeling over him, and...Finn? Thank the stars. Finn was all right after all. That was good to hear. Beautiful to hear, actually. They were applying some sort of wet cloth to his face, and the girl was offering him water. 

“You’re pretty dehydrated,” the girl said. She was quite pretty, her brown hair in three buns and her voice almost Coruscanti sounding. “What were you thinking? You could have died.”

A series of trilling beeps — BB-8, Poe realized as the droid rolled into view — sounded in agreement with the girl. 

“Ship crashed,” Poe said. “Finn...my friend...he got me out of the First Order. Thank the stars.”

”Your friend’s with the Resistance?” the girl said. 

“It’s a long story,” Finn said. 

“So how’d you two meet?” Poe said to the girl. “You and BB-8?”

”I rescued him,” the girl said. “Teedo from Niima Outpost wanted him for parts. Then again, he has no respect for anyone...”

”Well, thanks for saving my droid,” Poe said. “Really.”

”It’s no trouble,” said the girl. “I’m Rey, by the way.”

”I’m Poe. And my friend’s Finn.”

It was then that BB-8 cut them off with a series of shrill beeps. Poe looked around, and his heart sank. 

Stormtroopers. 

He stumbled to his feet. Finn took his hand, and they ran, Rey leading the way — she apparently knew the marketplace by heart.  

It was after they had dodged several TIE fighter blasts that a familiar shuttle shuttle landed on Jakku. Poe’s heart sank. Kylo Ren had caught up with them. 

“Is that him?” Rey said. “Kylo Ren?”

Poe nodded. “We have to get out of here. It’s my fault that he’s chasing us.”

”Thanks for that!” Rey snapped. 

“No problem,” Poe said in irritation. “The TIE fighter’s shot to crap; so we need to find another ship.”

Kylo Ren strode out of his shuttle, stormtroopers behind him, and one of the stormtroopers noticed Finn. “Traitor!”

Finn raised his blaster even as the stormtrooper advanced, shot him down. Poe didn’t miss the stunned look in his eyes even as he did so. He’d obviously never fired on one of his own former comrades before. Kylo Ren advanced, only to freeze Finn, Poe and Rey in place. He waved his hand and in that moment, all went black. 


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe gets a shocking revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when Poe came to that he saw the surroundings of his interrogation chamber. The darkness, with Kylo Ren looming ominously in it, looking down at Poe through the eyeholes of that stupid mask. Jokes about it aside, Poe hated it — it was uncanny to look at. It was like you had no idea what you were looking at; at least Vader’s mask had a “face”, so to speak. 

“Ready for round two?” Poe said bitterly. “First time was so fun you couldn’t resist another one?”

Kylo exhaled in what seemed like a puff of exasperation. "We both wanted the same thing from the old man. It gave me no pleasure, if it comforts you.”

Poe laughed, sharply. “You have a kriffed up definition of ‘comfort’.”

”It is the truth.” Kylo tilted his head; there was something about it that reminded Poe of a curious kath hound. “Why is the Force connecting us, you and I?”

”Don’t play stupid,” Poe snapped. “You didn’t create it?”

”I assure you such things are beyond my abilities,” Kylo said. “Alternatively, another Force Sensitive could have taught you. General Organa, or Maz Kanata? They would have done anything to turn you against me. You, of all people. And I suppose they also tried to distort the truth to make themselves look more sympathetic; ‘from a certain point of view’ it’s called?”

”What are you talking about?” Poe finally said. 

Kylo unmasked and — no. No, it couldn’t be. And yet here it was. It was Ben, even if he was older than the last time that Poe had seen him. It was Ben, and Poe doubted he could understand it, any of it. It made no sense. It couldn’t. It shouldn’t...

”Ben?” Poe finally managed to force the word out. 

“Ben Solo is dead,” Kylo Ren said. 

“But you’re alive. I don’t understand...”

Kylo walked towards him. “Ben was a necessary sacrifice to get to where I am now. I doubt I would have gotten this far without him.”

”I missed you...” Poe said in disbelief. 

Kylo wavered. Poe continued. “After you disappeared, I never stopped searching for you. You know this, right?” A beat. “I just don’t understand why you left. Why you left everyone, why you left me.”

”Did General Organa tell you what happened that night?”

”No.” And now Poe felt even more lost. 

“It’s time I told you,” Kylo said. “Everything.”


End file.
